


It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Lake Placid (1999)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, but then its cute, mild angst for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Hank visits Hector while he's laid up in the hospital after the events of the movie.





	It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this movie, and I was inspired to write something for this pairing. I went back to the scene where Kelly and Hector jump off the downed helicopter as the Crocodile attacks, and swim to shore. I didn't realize the first time, that as they swim for shore and Jack yells Kelly's name, HANK YELLS HECTOR'S NAME. 
> 
> Title from "It's Not Unusual" by Tom Jones which was in the movie.

God knows how or when it happened, but at some point Hector actually became fond of Sheriff Hank Keough. Maybe it was the snarky insults they traded back and forth and how Hank readily returned with his own quips, bringing forth the feeling that he had finally found an equal, or the pure feeling of ' _fun_ ' that floods him during these conversations.

Maybe it was when Hank hesitated at Hector's pleading, and ultimately refused to shoot the crocodile. (Until the second one attacked, that is.)

Or maybe it was when Hank agreed to ride in the ambulance with him, even though he no doubt could have spun up a million sound reasons to get out of it, like how he was the Sheriff and had a duty to stay behind and fulfill. Hector regrets that he doesn't remember much of the ride, not after the EMT's drugged him up for the pain.

Whatever the case, the gruff sheriff had managed to worm his way into Hector's heart, and he had no idea what to do about it.

~

The next morning found Hector at the hospital- much to his displeasure. He'd never liked being stuck in one place against his will, and the boredom was driving him up the walls. Metaphorically. The nursing staff probably wouldn't take too kindly to that. Not after he'd been politely yelled at about the importance of staying in bed and off his leg for the time being.

Hector was about to hit the call button and see if they would be kind enough to try and track down a book for him- hell, he'd take a Cosmopolitan magazine at this point- when none other than Sheriff Hank Keough walks through his hospital room door. He smirks to hide the surprise that he can feel attempting to steal over his face. "Sheriff. What brings you to my humble lodgings?" He wonders if the emphasis on 'you' can be heard in his voice.

"Figured I'd come make sure you weren't dead. I'd need to know, if I had to add you to the number of casualties in my paperwork." Hank says snarkily, but he awkwardly shifts as if he were uncomfortable in the situation.

Hector rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure a simple call to the hospital would have taken care of that." He looks closer at Hank, and is surprised to realize the sheriff is wearing plain clothes rather than his uniform. He must be off the clock then, so why had he bothered to come make a personal visit during his down time?

Hank grumbles. "Maybe I wanted to see for myself. I've seen far to much death in the past few days- we all have."

Hector doesn't know what words he should force past the fluttery sensation that takes residence in his chest at the sheriff's response, so he decides to change the subject.

"That'll be some story to tell down at the bar, huh? How many people have fought a thirty foot crocodile, and lived?"

Hank chuckles, and shakes his head. "I'd just as soon forget all about the experience, thank you very much. I'll be lucky if I don't see that monstrosity in my dreams for the rest of my life."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy watching me almost get eaten, at least _a little_." Hector knows it's a cruel joke to make, about such a serious situation in which Hank himself very easily could have gotten eaten, but Hector being who he is, can't help himself. What he doesn't expect however, is the other man's reaction.

Hank instantly stiffens, and strides across the room until he's standing over Hector's bed. "You think I could enjoy something like that? Watching a man almost lose his life, watching _you_ -" he stops and shakes his head.

Hector holds up his hands placatingly, and hopes the other man isn't about to hit him. It may be his leg that had got bitten, but he's still sore all over from the ordeal. 

Before Hector can open his mouth to apologize, Hank is gently palming his cheek in one hand and swooping down to kiss him.

It ends far to soon, with a red faced Hank gruffly mumbling an apology. He takes a step towards the door like he's about to flee, but before he can, Hector quickly sits up in bed and grabs him by the shirt.

Hector has a second to notice the scared look on Hank's face, is if he thinks he's about to be rebuked, before Hector is crashing their lips together again. This time for much longer- until the sound of a knock at the door, makes them spring apart. Good thing Hank had thought to re-close the door behind him, Hector muses.

Hank goes to get the door to let the nurse in, and thankfully she doesn't comment on why Hector's grinning so widely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelated, but I may have a crush on Brendon Gleeson. ~Reviews give me life~


End file.
